Conventional rotor compressors have significant advantages compared to other types of compressors, but they have the following drawbacks: the manufacturing process is complicated, the sealing is not reliable, and the reliability of the mechanical structure and the sealing drops significantly especially when the volume increases, and as a result, it is difficult to increase flow volume. The main reason that results in the above drawbacks lies in that the movable separating block, which separates the high pressure chamber from the low pressure chamber, has a small moving range and has a poor reliability. And when increasing the flow volume, the manufacturing process is more difficult to realize.